Long Kiss Goodbye
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tak ada kekasih di dunia ini yang paling dicintai Sasuke selain Sai. [SasuSai] Slash/Shounen-ai. AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LONG KISS GOODBYE**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke berdiri dengan piano besar di hadapan.

Banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ia berdeham kecil. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang kru memberikan mik dan sebuah guci mungil dengan lilin di atasnya. Lampu aula tempatnya menggelar konser instrumental tunggal dipadamkan pada detik kelima. Guci mungil ditaruh di atas kap piano, lalu lilinnya dinyalakan.

Sasuke memegang mik, mengarahkannya pada bibir. "Tak ada kata yang pantas saya ucapkan selain terima kasih. Konser instrumental ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang paling istimewa dalam hidup saya—yang barangkali ada di antara barisan para penonton."

Riuh-rendah suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Sasuke mempersiapkan jari-jemari di atas tuts piano. Tak lama kemudian, jari-jemari itu menari dengan lancar di atasnya, menari dan menghasilkan nada yang indah didengar telinga. Seluruh pasang mata terpaku, hanyut dalam instrumental yang dibawakan olehnya.

Lilin menyala dengan pijar yang kecil, namun teguh dan tak padam dibelai angin. Sasuke memejamkan mata, membayangkan seseorang.

Shimura Sai.

Ia teringat saat lelaki berparas cantik itu tak lelah memaksanya untuk lanjut sekolah di negara orang. Sasuke enggan pergi karena tak mau meninggalkan Sai. Tapi dengan egois lelaki itu mengancam akan memutuskan hubungan. Sasuke tak punya pilihan selain melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, mendalami bakatnya dalam seni musik.

Empat tahun berlalu dan ia pulang dengan disambut oleh senyuman manis di bibir Sai. Tak ada momen paling membahagiakan selain hari itu. Rindu yang menggebu terbayar sudah. Sai merengkuhnya dan bersyukur ia pulang membawa kebanggaan dalam diri. Berkat keegoisan Sai, Sasuke mampu menelurkan bakatnya dan menjadi pianis muda yang gemilang di negara orang.

Sasuke bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Sai, yang mendorongnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi setiap harinya. Sai adalah kekasih paling ideal. Lelaki berkulit sepucat purnama itu selalu ada untuknya, memberi nasihat di kala ia salah langkah, mendukungnya dari belakang untuk masa depan yang cerah.

Cinta yang Sai beri terlampau banyak dan berlimpah. Tapi Sasuke terlalu rakus. Ia meneguk cinta itu hingga tak bersisa, namun Sai selalu kembali memenuhinya. Dia lelaki yang tak banyak bicara, yang pemaaf, yang mengerti Sasuke segala-galanya. Sekali dua kali Sasuke pernah menyakiti, dan Sai selalu merentangkan tangan saat ia datang membawa seikat mawar sebagai permohonan maaf.

Tak ada kekasih di dunia ini yang paling dicintai Sasuke selain Sai.

Melodi mengalun indah, memenuhi ruangan dalam suka-duka nada yang tercipta. Forever selesai diperdengarkan. Penonton bertepuk-tangan. Seorang perempuan cantik masuk ke panggung, membawa mik dan berdiri tak jauh dari posisi sang pianis. Perempuan itu menggenggam secarik kertas berisi kata-kata.

Sasuke kembali bicara. "Ini adalah instrumental yang saya persembahkan untuk Shimura Sai. Di mana pun kau berada, semoga kau berkenan mendengarnya."

Kembali, ruangan diliputi nada-nada yang mengalun indah. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, ada seorang perempuan yang berdiri sambil membacakan puisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untukmu terkasih,_

 _kupersembahkan dunia dalam kotak merah jambu_

 _agar kau tak lagi menelan pilu_

 _biar, biar aku saja yang meneguk habis luka di hatimu itu_

 _._

 _Tapi, duh, aku tak punya daya_

 _kokohnya dinding takdir tak mampu kuterjang_

 _tandas sudah air mata dikoyak rerupamu … yang menjelma dalam kesendirian_

 _dalam kesepian yang mendarah daging_

 _senja bersamamu membakar sukmaku, menjadi hangus dan habis_

 _tapi kita tak punya akhir_

 _walau tak mampu aku nenentang takdir_

 _._

 _Senandung ini untukmu,_

 _untuk sebuah nama yang terhapus di bibir pantai itu…_

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh penonton terhipnotis. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menitikkan air mata. Long Kiss Goodbye. Betapa indah melodi yang dibawakan Sasuke beserta puisi yang mengiringinya. Suara tepuk tangan lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Lampu aula kemudian menyala.

Ada segaris senyum yang terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya di barisan depan tempat duduk, dan Itachi.

…dan sebuah kursi kosong.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apakah sekarang kau melihatku dengan penuh rasa bangga, Sai?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _tanya Sasuke, pada sebuah guci mungil berisi abu yang berhiaskan lilin di atasnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **12:10am – 10/6/15**

 **a/n: happy birthday to me :)**


End file.
